Everything and All
by dailymantra
Summary: Originally someone asked for a cute Makorra fic, possibly a wedding. Well, I obliged, but it turned into something more. Seriously, I'm pretty sure most ships make a cameo here. Howl made it in too and Iroh. Also Bryke, because they'd never miss Korra's wedding.


Korra was a bundle of nerves, clenching and unclenching her fists, chewing on her lip, pacing and bending water to and fro. Was it wrong for her to be this anxious? After all, she knew deep down this was the right choice. No, not choice. She didn't choose this. It all just, well, sort of fell into place. It was meant to be. Korra's brow wrinkled. It was fair for the Avatar to believe in destiny, after all.

Mako had the hiccups. He ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time, loading it with as much grease as possible lest any fly-aways spring loose. No. Everything was going to be perfect, that much was assured. Mako had gone out of his way to prepare things months and months in advance. Now if only he could catch his breath and stop hiccuping like a fool.

Korra nearly sprang out of her skin at the sound of a knock on the door. She wasn't even sure if she responded in anything more than a garbled moan. She must have though, because Asami entered then, with rosy cheeks, a warm smile that lit up her eyes, and a neat bouquet of Moon Flowers tied in a yellow ribbon. Shutting the door behind her, Asami caught the panic in Korra's eye and set the flowers aside, sweeping elegantly to her friend's side.

"I think you've worked on your hair enough. Maybe you should think about, oh I don't know, getting dressed?" Bolin leaned over his brother's shoulder, eyeing him through the mirror. Mako scratched the back of his neck.  
"You really think it looks okay?" he asked, turning to Bolin, brows raised in worry.  
Bolin shook his head. "No. It does not look okay. Mako, I'm going to get real here with you, bro. It. Is. Not. Okay." He waited for his brother to reach for the hair grease again, before continuing, "It is perfect. You look great."

"Korra, honestly, you look fantastic. Everything's going to be perfect." Asami plunked the Avatar down in front of the vanity table and admired their reflections in the mirror. She grabbed up a brush and slowly began to work the knots out of Korra's hair. Closing her eyes, Korra decided to practice some of Tenzin's breathing techniques. Asami began to hum quietly and Korra's eyes fluttered open.  
"What song is that?" she asked. "It's lovely."  
"Leaves from the Vine," Asami said softly, setting the brush down and picking up an ornate Watertribe pin. She pulled Korra's hair back and set it neatly in place. "My mother used to sing it to me before bed. She had the most beautiful voice. There, what do you think?"  
Korra turned her head to observe her hairdo in the mirror. It was so simple, yet so elegant. Asami had outdone herself again.

"Are you kidding me? What has she done this time?" Mako pulled his outfit out of the box set aside on the bed. It was a traditional Fire Nation ceremonial ensemble, flamboyant and glaringly red and orange. Mako shoved it back into the box and stared at his brother, who shrugged.  
"Why couldn't she just get me a regular suit?" Mako whined, feeling his hiccups return as deep dread set in. He flopped back on the bed, burying his face in his hands.  
"You know how Asami is," Bolin said, lifting the suit out up and holding up to his chest, waving it around as he performed a little two-step. "She likes flourish."  
Mako peeked through his fingers to glare at his brother, but broke down laughing instead as Bolin tried to figure out where to place the headpiece.

"I admit it. I'm jealous," Asami said. "Your gown is stunning."  
Korra couldn't help but smile as she twirled in her dress, loving the feeling of it as it fanned out around her hips. Pema had done an amazing job, even though she credited most of her success to Lin and Jinora's help. With only Senna's input to go off of they had somehow managed to recreate the most gorgeous Watertribe-esque gown possible. Korra reached for the betrothal necklace on her neck, smoothing her thumb across the pendant, still not able to believe this was happening.  
~

Tenzin was still in a bit of a daze. He really couldn't believe this was happening. Not today of all days. Breezing through the living quarters of Air Temple Island chasing down Meelo and Rohan was not how he wanted to spend this morning. He had other matters to attend to. If he didn't find them soon, they were going to be late, and if they were late Korra would never forgive Tenzin.  
The unmistakeable sound of half stifled giggling caught his ear. Up. Tenzin twirled and in a flurry of airbending landed on the roof next to his sons. Meelo had a hand over his mouth and Rohan was rocking back and forth in a fit of laughter.  
"Boys, we do not have time for this. The ceremony is in an hour and…Meelo! Tell me that smell isn't you." Tenzin massaged his temples.  
Meelo shook his head and pointed to his younger brother who farted loudly and then erupted in another joyous fit of giggles.  
"Oh, right," Tenzin said, lifting up his youngest son and giving a whiff. "Let's get this over with then."

"Can we please just be done with this already?" Lin asked yet again, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. She felt naked without her metalbending armour and wearing such a slinky dress wasn't helping. Pema tutted around the pins clenched in her teeth as she poked another one through Lin's gown. It pricked her and the earthbender stiffened, jerking away.  
"Sorry, but maybe if you had been more honest about your dress size. Honestly, Lin, most women usually give an under estimate. Why would you claim to be two sizes bigger than you really are?" Pema clipped the away a loose thread and stood, smoothing out her own dress.  
"And why do I have to wear green?" Lin continued, tugging at her hem indignantly. "Just because I'm an earthbender? Hmph. I prefer grey."  
Pema rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. The earthbender looked at it like it was some kind of diseased animal before letting out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry," she said begrudgingly.  
"Don't be," Pema said with a smile. "I'm nervous too."

"I'm not really too worried, no. Things will go along swimmingly, I'm sure." Senna leaned into Tonraq for security as the press swarmed around them. Flashbulbs snapped, nearly blinding the Avatar's parents. Everyone spoke too quickly for them to really make out any direct questions.  
"Our Korra is a smart girl. We trust her decisions now like we always have," Tonraq added, squeezing his wife close to his side and forcing a smile. His jaw hurt. They'd been at this for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the crowd parted and a young man wearing a fancy suit stepped through, flicking his hair out of his face.  
"Alright, that's enough. You media losers can go bother other guests for a while. I'm sure the blushing bride would like to see her parents some time in the near future. Shoo. Begone." The members of the press dispersed with a belligerent huff and the young man turned to Senna and Tonraq.  
"Thanks. We were just a little overwhelmed," Senna confessed in embarrassment, giving him a warm smile.  
"No need to apologize, not everyone has the natural skills required to deal with the press," he said. "So, you must be the Uh-vatar's parents, it's a pleasure."  
Tonraq shook his hand so vigorously the young man's arm nearly broke in too.  
"Likewise. Are you one of Korra's friends?"  
"You could say that. The name's Tahno."

"I'm sorry, but are you on the official guest list?" Jinora eyed the two men at the door with a suspicious scowl. Next to her Ikki jumped up and down in her bridesmaid's dress, twirling and adding some airbending flourish. She had a pair of blue ribbons tied into her hair to match the single bow Jinora was using to keep her bangs out of her face. Ikki spun around her sister again as Jinora looked from her clipboard to the men who were now shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.  
"Well we should be on the list," one said, stepping forward, hat in hand. His bald head was glistening with sweat. "Can you check it again. The list that is?"  
"You said we'd be able to get in," whispered his dark haired friend.  
"We will."  
"I wanted to dance with Korra."  
"You will."  
"Because I wanted to show her my killer moves…"  
"Mike, please."  
"Bryan, you promised!"  
Jinora cleared her throat flipped through the list a couple of times pretending to check for their names again. She tapped it with a semi apologetic shrug.  
"Sorry, but there's no Mike or Bryan on the list. Maybe next time." Jinora nodded to Ikki and her little sister executed some expert airbending in order to push the men out of the way of the other guests.  
"What weirdos," Ikki said, smiling a greeting to the listed guests as they passed.  
"Agreed," Jinora nodded.

"Just so we're in agreement," Korra said, taking Asami's hands in hers and looking her in the eye. Asami could see the desperation in her eyes and folded with a sigh, her shoulders slumping.  
"Fine, I promise," she said.  
"Fine you promise what?" Korra led, squeezing Asami's hands.  
"Uh, fine I promise I'll electrocute you if you try to run." Asami rolled her eyes as Korra pumped a fist into the air. "But honestly, I'd be more worried about you going into the Avatar State than leaving Mako at the altar."  
Korra's face fell and she stared at Asami in disbelief. "You really think that will happen? Electrocute me it that happens too, alright?"  
"Korra, I'm not going to electrocute you, period." Asami moved to the chair and picked up a white sash. She tied it around Korra's waist as the Avatar plucked up her bouquet, burying her face in the soft petals.  
"But you promised," Korra moaned, disheartened.  
Asami tugged the knot tight, knocking the breath out of Korra. "I lied. Besides, I'm pretty sure all those duties fall on Mako now. Let him deal with the Avatar in her most powerful state. All done."  
Korra looked to Asami in confusion then caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself, the dress, the hairdo, that pendant hanging heavy around her neck. Asami put her hands on Korra's shoulders.  
"Do you think he really loves me?" Korra said quietly, grasping the flowers so tightly her knuckles paled. "Enough to put up with the Avatar stuff."  
"I'll tell you something right now, Korra and I want you to listen to me very carefully. It doesn't matter if he puts up with the Avatar stuff." Asami brushed some loose hair out of Korra's face and gave her a tender smile. "Because the Avatar stuff is only a part of who you are, it's the Korra stuff that matters. And I think we both know he loves you enough to put up with that."  
Korra blushed profusely, her ears burning. She pulled Asami in to an bone crushing hug. "I'm so lucky to have you as my friend," she whispered into Asami's hair, her eyes swelling with tears.  
They pulled apart as the door opened, Pema, Lin, and Senna standing there each one looking to Korra with a mix of happiness and apprehension. Senna grinned broadly and opened her arms to Korra. Her daughter happily obliged her in a hug. Pulling back to look at Lin and Pema, Korra felt her stomach flipflop.  
"It's time," Lin said, her words booming in Korra's ears.

"Stop fussing with it," Bolin chided his brother, smacking Mako's hands away from his hair. Mako clenched his fists by his sides, holding his breath to keep his hiccups at bay. He'd tried everything to cure them, mostly at Bolin's behest. Hold your breath. Drink a glass of water upside down. A spoonful of salt, oops, I meant sugar. Sorry about that. Mako's mouth still tasted awful.  
"Ahem," Tenzin prodded Mako in the shoulder and the firebender glanced down the hall. His heart stopped, hiccups caught in his throat. Suddenly he was sweating all over, he could feel the fabric of his suit clinging to his arms and legs. She was…he couldn't even…Mako's heart clenched and his fingers began to tremble. Steam rose from his ruddy cheeks and Bolin poked an elbow into his side.  
"Just relax," he whispered out the side of his mouth.

Remember to relax, Korra repeated her mother's advice over and over again in her head. She felt just about ready to firebend her bouquet, maybe earthbend the entire building into oblivion, or how about just airbending herself into the next nation. Ugh. She had never felt like this before, not going into a fight, not a pro-bending match, nothing. Mako always did this to her. Made her so unsure, and yet at the same time he made everything so clear. Frustrating. That's how she'd explained him to her parents. She stood by that description.  
Until now.  
Until she saw him standing there, looking like his utterly anxious, tightly wound self. This man. The one who saw something special in her and at the same time never treated her like the Avatar. She was Korra to him. That meant the world.  
She nearly tripped over her dress. If it wasn't for her father's sturdy arm around her, Korra would've smashed her face on the ground. And if it wasn't for Asami at her side, Korra wouldn't have been able to put one foot in front of the other.  
Somewhere behind her, Korra heard Ikki squeaking with joy and Meelo blew into his hands to produce a fart noise. Rohan followed suit with actual flatulence and Jinora hugged her mother's arm.  
Tonraq smiled as he felt Korra's hand squeeze his tightly.

Mako needed something to hold onto. He grasped at his scarf, holding the soft material in his fist like it was a life-preserver. Was he scared? Yes. Terrified even. Ugh. Only Korra could make him feel like this. It was just like going into a fight, or a pro-bending match. The nerves that set his stomach on spin, ran like static through his veins. He looked over his shoulder at Bolin. His little brother's eyes were transfixed on Korra, a tiny melancholy smile on his face. Mako followed his gaze and his hand fell from his scarf. Suddenly he didn't seem to need it so badly.

"Hi," Korra managed, biting her lip and staring up at Mako. She wanted to laugh at the red rising in his cheeks, but she'd probably end up cackling like a madwoman by accident.  
"Um, hey," Mako whispered back, taking her hand in his. She raised an eyebrow at the heat of his touch.  
"Steay, Tough Guy," she said, prying her eyes off him to study the rest of the room. The crowd of smiling faces, and Lin standing at the back with her arms crossed being a little harder to read. Her parents by Pema and the kids. Tahno there too. She found Bolin just beyond Mako's shoulder, grinning like a fool and giving her a big thumbs up.  
"Please tell me you're as nervous as I am," Mako muttered under his breath as everyone took their seats. Bolin shuffled behind his brother, a little unsure of what to do. He moved to sit down, but froze when Tenzin cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head.  
Korra leaned in, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered, "Nope. This time you get to be a nervous wreck and confess your love to me."  
She pulled away and grinned wickedly at his fluster. The official stepped forward, standing next to them and cocking an eyebrow.  
"Are we ready to begin?" he asked with bemusement.  
Korra looked to Mako, who looked to Bolin, who nodded his head furiously. Grabbing Mako's chin, Korra turned his face back to her.  
"Oh yeah," she said, "we're ready."

"I can honestly say I was not prepared for that," General Iroh cleared his throat sheepishly as Asami waved the bouquet in front of his face.  
"I told you I was a good catch." She smirked and draped her arms around him.  
"I thought you were talking about me," Iroh said, stroking her hair.  
"General?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
Asami grinned as she dragged him to the dance floor, dropping the Moon Flowers off with Lin before securing a spot next to Mako and Korra. The earthbending cop inspected the bundle with a sigh, dropping it on the table next to her. Bolin crept up beside her, hands clasped behind his back, whistling nonchalantly.  
"Some reception, huh? Good music too. Yeah. Sometimes I think about joining a band, ya know, something to fall back on if pro-bending ever falls through." Bolin tried his best to lean casually on the table. It wobbled under his weight and nearly tipped over, glassware and plates clattering to the floor.  
Lin rolled her eyes as Bolin scrambled across the floor picking up broken dishes. Eventually he just slid the mess under the table, smoothing out the table cloth.  
"Ahem, so…Mako and Korra, huh? Who saw that one coming? I did." Bolin raised his arm enthusiastically, only pretending to stretch when Lin gave him the evil eye. "Yeah, guess you figured it out too. Pretty clear from the start, right? Two people meant to be together…" His eyes wandered across the dance floor to his brother and best friend. Korra was leading Mako around in circles, occasionally stepping on his feet and spinning him under her arm. A dazed smile spread across Bolin's face.  
Lin knew that look, and for an instant it broke down her defenses. She uncrossed her arms, her hand falling on her flowers next to her. Looking down at the soft petals, Lin made a split decision. Grabbing Bolin by the front of his shirt, she dragged him onto the dance floor, just off to the side.  
"You know how to dance?" It was more of a command that a question as Lin set her hands in place, one of Bolin's hip, the other on his shoulder. His eyes were wide, his mouth flapping open and closed.  
"Yes…"  
"Good." Lin cocked an eyebrow. "You lead."

"Any chance of me getting to lead?" Mako leaned in and gave Korra a quick kiss on the lips. He was working up the nerve to kiss her proper, but felt Tonraq's eyes on him constantly. The nerve hadn't really built up yet.  
"Hmm, no. I don't think so. Sorry, but you're just going to have to put up with my Watertribe dance styles for a long time now." Korra grinned devilishly as Mako tickled her side. "Besides, every team captain needs a break every now and then."  
"I suppose you've got a point," Mako said with a sigh as Korra spun him around again. He nearly bumped into Asami and Iroh.  
"That's one thing you seem to have trouble grasping about me," Korra said, pulling him back into her, looking up at him with a slight pout.  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
"I'm always right."  
"That so?"  
"I picked you, didn't I?" Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. They stepped slowly in a circle, keeping their own time. They had a lot of it to spend together, they didn't plan on wasting a second.

Howl stood outside, tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the music wafting through the open windows. Only five more minutes on duty then he could go inside and actually congratulate Korra. Of course he had to be the last to say Happy Marriage! Wait…did people actually even say Happy Marriage? Howl frowned in thought, cocking his head at the sound of whispering just to his left.  
He looked around before slowly creeping around the corner. Two men were hiding in a bush, peering in through partially open door.  
"That should be me! I should be dancing with Korra. I have all the great moves," one of the men was whining.  
"Bryan, shut up." The bald one waved at his cohort in annoyance. "Let me think."  
"You should have RSVPed."  
"I'm not the one who lost the invites."  
"I can't believe we weren't even on the list."  
Howl raised an eyebrow and approached the men, clearing his throat as he did. They both looked over at him, looking like the kids who'd snuck a cookie from the jar. Howl crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Can I help you two?" he asked, deepening his voice as much as possible.  
The dark haired man leaned into his friend and whispered, "Who's that?"  
"I don't know. He's good looking though."  
"Look," Howl said, "if you two don't have an invitation I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
The men looked at each other. The bald one gave a shrug and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Let's do what he says."  
"Yeah, okay." He turned to leave, but then gave Korra one last longing look through the door. "Do you think she'll be alright, Mike?"  
"Of course she will, Bryan. Just look at how many people love her."  
With that said the two men disappeared back into the bushes, giving Howl a final salute as they left. He shook his head then glanced inside. Korra looked lovely. He thought for a moment, then removed his helmet and ducked through the door. He'd waited long enough, it was time for his dance with her.


End file.
